Prologue/Mission
(Space, Romulan Neutral Zone border) The Enterprise is approaching Starbase 39-Sierra. Captain's log stardate 53998.8, cryptic orders has diverted the Enterprise to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone and the disputed area. (Deck 5, transporter room 2) What's going on Beverly asked as she looked at both Captain Martin and Commander Kadan. Beverly you know just as much as I do right now Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Then Commander Kadan chimes in. We're not the only Starfleet vessel in the area 18 vessels have been pulled from their original patrol routes along the border to gather here Commander Kadan says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. This sector has been extremely hot in recent weeks ever since the Shinzon incident Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher as they enter the transporter room. Secret missions usual means my staff will be very busy Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the transporter pad. Chief beam them aboard Captain Martin says as he looks at the pad. Chief Powell beams Captain Kira, Admirals Halliwell and Riker aboard along with his wife Captain Dax. Will its so good to see you again Beverly says as she hugs Admiral Riker. Beverly you look great how's the Admiral doing Will asked as he looks at Beverly. Jean-Luc is great he's been sitting at home with our son teaching him how to be a fencer Beverly says as she looks at Will. Admiral Halliwell welcome aboard the Enterprise, I'm Captain John T. Martin and this is Commander Kadan and Doctor Beverly Crusher and my chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler, Typhuss welcome back and Ezri so good to see you again John says as he kisses his wife. I can't stay long I'm guessing you wanna know why Starfleet sent you to the Neutral Zone Ezri says as she looks at her husband. Yeah the transmission didn't say much John says as he looks at Ezri. Typhuss gives him the low down the reason why the Romulans pulled their forces from the border. It looks like the Romulans are going to start a war with the Federation, that's why we are here, we have to stop this war before it starts says Typhuss as he looks at John. You sure Typhuss they could just be having a party to celebrate their Senator's birthday John says as he looks at Typhuss. No this is bigger then that Captain Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at John. John they have a battle plan that will turn your blood cold the leader of this assault is a Romulan Admiral by the name of Sol'cak he's well revered in the Romulan military Captain Dax says as she looks at her husband. We're sending you into Romulan space your mission is to convince the Senator to give up this war Admiral Riker says as he looks at Captain Martin. To Romulus with one starship? Doctor Crusher says as she's shocked by this mission. We'd be facing the entire might of the Romulan fleet before we get within parsec of their planet Commander Lelfer says as she looks at Admiral Riker. No you'll have an edge besides Admiral Halliwell and Captain Kira, Commander Lefler beam over our guest Admiral Riker says as he looks at Commander Lelfer. What guest? Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Riker. As the transporter beam materializes the person. Remember when Commander Donatra said we'd be working together more well this is what she meant Admiral Riker says as Commander Kadan, Doctor Crusher and Captain Martin is shocked by the sight of Admiral Sela.